The Boy
by sara ane
Summary: Eagerly awaited sequel to The Nephew, Vernon's POV, In one night Petunia's entire attitude towards Harry changed. He just can't understand why...


The Boy   
  
"Petunia dear, why haven't you woken up that miserable excuse for a human yet? You shouldn't have to cook breakfast, that's his job."  
"Actually Vernon, we need to talk about Harry."  
I felt the beginnings of anger. "What's that little freak done now? BOY, GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT-"  
"Vernon, let him sleep. He had a hard night."  
I felt my eyes widen. Why in the world was she acting this way?   
"We... had a little talk last night. Frankly I'm worried about him. You remember the letter that came with him?"  
I nodded. How could I forget that bloody thing? It ruined my life! Before he came I had a happy normal family!  
"You remember the evil wizard he killed?"  
I nodded again. Since when did Petunia use those ruddy m- words?  
"Well, I found out last night he's back. I'm not quite sure how, and somehow Harry is having visions of people being killed by him. From what he told me, his followers managed to trick Harry into walking into a trap. He was brought somewhere and a friend of his was killed. They tortured him, and used his blood somehow to bring that monster back."  
I have to admit I had noticed the boy was less... animated this summer. I had enjoyed the change and even told him that I was pleased with it. No wonder he reacted like he had.  
"That scar of his has something to do with it. It was bleeding last night, I'd heard noises and went to investigate. He was sending a letter to that headmaster of his. He was telling him about the vision I'm sure. When I commented on how he looked he let slip that at least their had been no children. Vernon, childern! In the end I was afraid he was about to have a nervous breakdown or something! He cried himself to sleep on me and I eventually woke him up and put him to bed. Trying to stamp the magic out of him just isn't working. I'm going to try and help him some. He, he's just so... so depressed. And he is family after all."  
I grunted. I just didn't _like_ the boy, I didn't want him to be happy, and I didn't want to help him. "You do what you want. He isn't getting a free ride from me."  
Pet sighed. "I'm not planning on giving him a free ride either. I still don't aprove of that... rubbish he does, but I am going to try and help the dreaming, and I am going to start being a bit nicer to him. I think it's the right thing to do. First of all he is too thin, no more diet for him."  
At that moment down he came. I still say Pet shouldn't have shoved that soup through the cat flap when he was twelve. We could have been rid of the little vermin ages ago. All it would have took was a little tumble down the stairs when he was still small. But no, Petunia thought he was rather cute and wouldn't let me. She's always had a soft spot for that little freak, never let me give him the good whalloping he always deserved either. The boy just stood in the doorway looking at us.  
"Well what are you waiting for Harry, come and eat your breakfast." He blinked and looked at the stack of pancakes at his usual place. Upon Dudleys return from school I had insisted no, demanded that I not go on that ruddy diet again! That fool nurse was still insisting he stay on the diet even though he has lost ten whole pounds! The boy and Pet would stay on the diet, and of course so would Dudley. Ah there's a boy you can be proud of my Dudley. He's not a punny little weakling like that Potter brat, he dosen't cause embarrasing scenes when shopping because some freak bows to him. No, my Dudley is as normal as they come. He's almost a mirror image of myself, though he does have Pet's nose. The little freak finally sat down and picked up his fork.   
"Mine?"  
"Well of course. Now eat! We have lots to do today!"   
I have to admit, I did enjoy seeing him so confused. He picked up his fork and sort of stabbed the pancake.  
"It isn't alive boy, you don't have to poke it. Your aunt told you to eat your food so you had better do it if you know what's good for you."   
My wife shot me a reproachful look. I didn't bloody care. I finished my coffee and stood up elbowing on the arm Potter so he just barely kept from falling to the floor. Hmm well I will have to do it a bit harder next time I supose.   
"Vernon!"   
"Hmm?"   
"Look what you did! He's bleeding!" I looked at his arm and sure enough he was. I had noticed the little freak wearing a bandage on his arm when he got back from that... school of his. Even after a month he still wore one. I took a good hard look at Potter and saw that his eyes had sort of glazed over.   
"Oh buck up you, I didn't even bump you that hard!" Petunia was already fussing over the arm, unwrapping it and gasping a little at the sight of the wound. I did too to be honest. It was pretty nasty looking. It didn't look infected or anything, it just looked... wrong. The wound seemed to have had a very thin layer of skin over it before I bumped him. It was dark purple and oozing blood; it was right in the crick of his elbow. By now Petunia had noticed the look in Harry's eyes and had gotten him to focus on her.   
"Can't your kind heal that thing up?" He nodded.  
"Yes... but the knife, it was cursed. It will take two months to heal compleatly. And then I will still have a scar..." He seemed to snap out of it at least a little. "I need to go up to my room and close it back up." Pet nodded.  
"Do you need me to help?"   
He looked up at her sharply then the look in his eyes softened.  
"Err... Sure, and thanks." I watched my wife follow the freak upstairs.   
"Note to self: leave off the arm."   
With a muttered curse I finally went upstairs and into Dudley's second bedroom. Potter was sitting on the bed mixing something. He poured the mixed stuff into a clear, pearly looking liquid then swirled the bottle around a few times.  
"Just drip this on the place." Pet took the bottle, it was only about as big as her thumb, and carefully dripped a few drops onto his arm. She gasped a little as the cut stopped bleeding, and grew a tissue paper thin layer of skin.   
"What in the world is that stuff Harry?"  
"Err... the main ingrediant is Pheniox tears. They can heal most any wound. Then, there is powdered unicorn horn, snow from the first winter snow, and a drop of water from the fountain of youth."   
I think we both looked at him rather bug-eyed for a few minutes.  
"Umm well, let's get back downstairs so you can finish your breakfast." He nodded and pulled out a long cloth from the trunk of his then placed the end of the cloth on the cut. We watched as the cloth quickly wound itself around his arm until it was a secure looking bandage.   
"The... school nurse told me to use those. They have some sort of healing balm in them." She nodded rather woodenly. Just then that freak owl of his flew into the open window and onto Potter's shoulder. The boy petted her and removed a small package from from it's leg. He skimmed over the short included letter and a look of relif passed over his face. His face relaxed into a little smile and he held up a small bottle of something as if it was the greatest treasure on earth.  
"What... what is that, Harry?" He sighed and held the bottle to his chest.  
"Dreamless sleep potion. It's only enough for one night but still... no dreams, no visions, nothing."  
"Why only enough for one night?" He made a face.  
"Because this stuff is highly addictive, and expensive to make. It's the only thing that stops the visions though. I wouldn't care if I had to take it the rest of my life, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey seem to though."  
Pet just nodded. "Well I guess you have something to look forward to tonight then. Come on, your breakfast is getting cold." Potter nodded and carefully laid the bottle down on his bedside table then followed the two of us down to the kitchen. He seemed a little overwhelmed by the stack of pancakes waiting for him at the table. There was only three!  
"After you finish breakfast comb your hair and get ready to leave. When we go into London today I'm planning on taking you to the clinic to try and do something about your sleeping problem." Potter did a perfect double-take and just stared at Petunia as if she had suddenly grown another head.   
"What?"  
"Y-you're buying me something? I mean... thanks and everything but... I just can't help being surprised."  
I glared at him. "Are you implying we never give you things? We put those clothes on your back, we feed you, we even gave you Dudleys second bedroom. Ungreatful little... what happened anyway boy? I heard you got someone killed..."  
_ "VERNON!" _ CLANG! Potter had dropped his fork and ran upstairs.   
"Come back here boy! I'm not done yelling at you!"  
"Oh _yes_ you are!"  
Petunia had never given me such a... severe look. She usually saved those for the freak . Did that little monster brain wash her or something! I was quite sure he had some... spell... that could do that.   
"Vernon, I do not want you using that against him! He feels guilty enough already!" She took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a little. "I would tell you what happened with Harry, but you would probably just use that against him. He was tortured Vernon,_ tortured_. My... parents... the same thing happened to them. It was before we met, Lilly and I were both off at school when they came. From what I heard, they were angry mum and dad had a witch for a daughter, something about... dirty blood..."  
"Mudblood"   
Pet and I both whirled around to see Potter in the doorway.   
"It's a rude term used for kids with non-magic parents. It's about the same as b*tch. So, my grandparents died of the Crucitais curse hm? I'd wondered how they died." He bit his lip and shuddered. "The curse... it's so bad that if it's on you for much more than two minutes... you can go crazy, or even die."  
Pet nodded. "Their hearts burst." She whiped away a few tears. "I-I blamed Lilly for it. I told her she had killed our parents. She was sixteen, I was eighteen; that was the last time I saw her... alive. She did write when she got married, invited me to the wedding and everything, then she wrote again when you were born. About a week before she died, she sent me a key, she said that she didn't trust the person who was suposed to be keeping her safe. She said that... someone would come for it. No one ever came."  
"A key?" Potter looked interested. "What... does it look like?"  
"Oh it looked golden; big and clunky thing really."   
He swallowed. "Do you... still have it?"  
"I think it's in my jewlrey box."   
"Could you... show me? I think I may know what the key goes to." She nodded and went upstairs with Potter on her heels. I could still hear his voice. "I just need to stop by my room and get something." I heard him shuffeling around. "Ah ha! Ok I found it!"  
"Here's mine."  
"Vault... three? WHOA the Potter's are an old family! Err... could I?" I could hear them coming back down the stairs.   
"Could you what; and what did you mean vault three."   
"It's a Gringotts key. If I'm right... that key goes to a vault in Gringotts, it's like a series of vaults. Very high security."  
"And you think some of Lilly's things might be there?"  
"I think it's a sure bet."  
  
AN: Ok there it is! This story is contenued with the Nephew part two: Legacy of the Potters. *shakes collection tin* FEED MY MUSE! a happy muse means faster updates! (As you can see I wrote TWO storys up rather quickly. you keep up the reveiws, I keep up the fast updates. ^_^  
Here's all the wonderful people that reveiwed the Nephew.  
  
Lucia Dreams: Well, I hope this one was just as interesting. ^_^  
  
Catspook: I'm not too sure if I can make Vernon play nice, nice. I will try, but my muse has run away with the story and I am just along for the ride! Weee!!!  
  
Lela Potter: Is this soon enough?  
  
Nagini: The Weasel Must Die: I made you cry? YAY!!!   
  
ditto2001: Well my muse ran away with the Nephew segments so HOPEFULLY after I finish with The Boy it will let me start The cousin. *looks at muse* Please?  
  
F75: Well this isn't any longer, but the Nephew, Legacy of the Potters is pretty long! ^_^  
  
Jessi: I hope this is soon enough and I just emailed you as I was going through responding to reveiwers. If you don't get the email... *points to AOL* IT'S THEIR FAULT!   
  
Lola: Ok! Here ya go!  
  
TheSilverLady: You keep reveiwing, and I will keep updating fast. ^_^  
  
Queen-Seta: Heh, cute poem. No food? aww come on! pleeeaaassseeee? lol As far as I know you did spell that correctly. ^_^  
  
Jarvey: Thanks, I worked at it for quite a while and now I find it's almost impossible to write in third person! lol oh well...   
  
Tereth Dragonstar: I took me a while to figure out that last word. Ok, I had to ask one of my friends what it meant. lol Well glad ya liked! Hope this one was just as interesting! L8r!  
  
Crystal: Read away dear reveiwer!  
  
A special thanks to, Queen-Seta, and ditto2001 who boosted my ego by putting my fic on their favs list! Thanks guys you made my day! 


End file.
